


[Podfic] Loving you is what I am

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Introspections [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Feelings (Good Omens), Introspection, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Introspections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Loving you is what I am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loving you is what I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661598) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Loving-you-is-what-I-am-ek6tje)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/loving-you-is-what-i-am)


End file.
